


волки (не) кусаются

by blossooommyaya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers, warewolfs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossooommyaya/pseuds/blossooommyaya
Summary: АУ, в котором волки (не) кусаются, а ответы могут меняться. // Донхёк, возможно, верит в оборотней, но не признаётся в этом даже сам себе, а Джено готов его окончательно убедить в существовании мифических существ.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 1





	волки (не) кусаются

— Ренджун, ты не поверишь!

— Если это снова бред про волков, давай в другой раз? Мне сегодня, правда, не до этого, — он смотрит на Донхёка с неким сожалением, а после продолжает раскладывать книги по полкам.

— На этот раз всё ещё серьёзнее, бро, — Ли следует за другом, который отошёл чуть дальше, выполняя свои обязанности. — Я думаю, что один из этих волков следит за мной каждый раз, когда я иду через лес. Это ужасно…

— Если это настоящие звери и один из них следит за тобой, то рано или поздно они нападут, а это значит, что стоит рассказать кому-то из взрослых, а не мне, — Хуан немного злится, делая ещё шаг в сторону, а Донхёк следует за ним по пятам.

— А если…– поднимает, было, руку Хёк. Но его обрывают:

— А если ты правда веришь, что это оборотень, то пора обратиться к специалисту, — Ренджун ставит последнюю книгу на место и поворачивается к Ли.

— Я в оборотней всё же не верю, — Донхёк гордо задирает нос и, как и Хуан, ставит «руки в боки».

— Тогда, будь добр, расскажи об этом кому-то, кроме меня. В какой-то момент ситуация может выйти из-под контроля… Мало ли, это же дикие звери, — парень смотрит на Ли немного грустно и добавляет: — Переживаю за тебя, как ни крути.

Донхёк по дороге домой продолжает прокручивать в голове всё сказанное Ренджуном и пытается вспомнить, читал ли он когда-то, как вести себя с волками. Его дом находится в тихом районе рядом с лесом и, чтоб попасть туда, приходится либо делать огромный крюк в обход, либо идти дорогой короче через относительно негустой участок леса. Дорога там была давно, щебень приятно похрустывает под ногами, а свежий запах деревьев может успокоить, но почти всегда Ли приходится идти одному, людей не встретить.

В этот вечер он снова идёт по лесной дороге, слушая излюбленных HippoCampus. Он просто надеется как можно быстрее дойти до конца насыпной дороги, но краем глаза замечает движение между деревьями близ обочины. Дойдя до места, где рядом с крайними рядом зарослей лежит огромный валун, а от большой дороги в глубину леса уходит узкая тропинка, Хёк останавливается и всматривается, нет ли там, в лесной глубине, чего-то или _кого-то._

Ли вынимает из ушей свои наушники и выключает музыку. Глубокий вдох, а затем выдох, и он тихо ступает на дорожку между старыми стволами. Он как-то раз видел волка здесь, но всё это казалось и кажется какой-то сказкой. Животное выглядело как-то слишком нереалистично и стояло практически неподвижно в глубине. Чёрный волк неотрывно смотрел на парня, проходящего мимо, а Донхёк только ускорял шаг, стараясь убедить себя, что всё это не взаправду.

Сейчас он внезапно для самого себя решил попытать удачу и, возможно, немного больше убедить себя в том, что на деле волк это его разыгравшееся воображение.

Парень шагает вперёд, уходя дальше в лесную чащу. Всего за несколько десятков метров тропа начала превращаться в почти заросшее её подобие, но вместе с этим стала заметно шире. Просвет между деревьями в одном из самых широких мест как раз пропускает солнце, и Донхёку становится спокойнее, когда он задирает голову вверх, смотря на розовеющие перистые облака в высоте. Сердце бьётся чуть быстрее обычного, потому что здесь он ещё никогда не был.

Он собирается уходить, в последний раз осматриваясь, как тут замечает тёмный силуэт впереди. Волк в тени деревьев снова кажется просто сказкой и плодом воображения, но животное делает пару шагов на свет и Хёк понимает — это уже не сказка и не его воображение, а реальная опасность.

Ли в свою очередь делает несколько небольших шагов назад, не пытаясь развернуться спиной к зверю, ведь это может только усугубить ситуацию. Он смотрит на волка внимательно, медленно двигаясь обратно, к насыпной дороге и следам человеческой цивилизации. Животное смотрит неотрывно и снова практически не двигается. Секунда, вторая. Волк резко срывается с места, а Донхёк от неожиданности и собственного испуга делает несколько быстрых шагов, оступается, путаясь в собственных развязанных шнурках, и падает на спину, отчаянно жмурясь.

Ни рычания, ни дикого воя. Но Ли слышит, как волк оказывается рядом, делая несколько кругов вокруг него по мокрой траве и между деревьями. Хищник останавливается, судя по звукам, где-то возле головы парня. Ему до безумия страшно и дыхание спирает от повышенного адреналина. Донхёк жмурится ещё сильнее, когда животное начинает обнюхивать его голову. Волк несколько раз задевает холодным кончиком носа человеческое лицо, а затем отдаляется.

Хёк открывает глаза и встречается с голубыми волчьими. Они, кажется, на мгновение начинают сиять, а Ли только и может, что изумлённо хлопать ресницами. Хищник склоняет голову набок, а потом снова опускается к человеческому лицу и облизывает Хёков лоб.

После этого волк уходит, оставляя очень испуганного и не менее удивлённого Донхёка одного на широкой лесной тропе.

— Ренджун в жизни мне не поверит, — шепчет он, наконец, подымаясь с ещё не успевшей нагреться земли. Тепло стало совсем недавно, оттуда и мокрая трава вокруг, и холодок в лесу, когда в городе уже хорошо.

*

Прошло несколько дней с того случая в лесу, но Ли так и не решился рассказать кому-то о нём и о большом волке, который не разорвал его на кусочки, наверное, только из-за удачного стечения обстоятельств. Жизнь после встречи со зверем продолжила течь своим чередом: они с Ренджуном встречались в его свободные дни, чтоб вместе послушать музыку и порисовать, хлопья по утрам никак не изменились, а в школе учителя не стали на него странно смотреть. Только Донхёк старается идти домой быстрее и в сторону злополучной тропинки даже не смотрит.

Единственное новшество, кроме быстрой ходьбы, в привычной рутине — это новый приятель Хуана, который играет в баскетбол и жутко бесит Донхёка просто потому что. И имя ему Марк Ли. И у этого Марка есть ещё один дружок — Джено, который раздражает чуть меньше, но всё равно не нравится Хёку от слова совсем. То ли дело в фамилии, которая у них троих одинаковая, то ли в чём-то, что Донхёку не подвластно и его неприязнь образовалась на интуитивном уровне, но факт остаётся фактом: Ренджуну новые возможные друзья нравятся, а Хёку — не особо.

Хуан перед уроками находит друга возле закрытого ещё кабинета. Он подходит к Хёку вплотную и неловко улыбается. Ли смотрит без особого интереса на него, но это можно считать за разрешение высказаться, что Ренджун и делает:

— Пойдёшь сегодня со мной на стадион, хочу порисовать на свежем воздухе.

— Если там будут Марк и Джено, я просто развернусь и пойду в обратную сторону, — он цокает языком недовольно и отводит взгляд.

— Ты так просто оставишь меня? — Джун поднимает одну бровь, недоверчиво смотря на друга. Ли видит, что нужный ему кабинет скоро откроют и кратко «угукает». Хуан скептически улыбается: — Не забудь шнурки завязать, а то споткнёшься, как всегда, и твой побег будет не таким уж элегантным.

— Конечно, — Хёк смотрит на друга и тоже ухмыляется отчего-то, — сопли тоже вытереть себе не забуду, мам.

Ренджун бьёт его легко по плечу и всё же берёт обещание о встрече на стадионе. Ли правда подумает об этом во время уроков.

И он всё же решает хотя бы ради банального приличия сходить на место встречи. Хёк почти уверен, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет и там будут те двое, но всё равно приходит. Погода снова радует, солнце иногда прячется за облаками, но за день успело согреть всё и всех вокруг.

Парень ищет взглядом Ренджуна на трибуне и когда понимает, что он один, с радостью направляется в его сторону. И всё было бы отлично, если бы он не увидел, что с другой стороны как раз идут те самые двое совершенно неприятные ему. Поэтому Ли демонстративно останавливается, машет всем руками, высоко задирая их над головой, разворачивается на пятках и быстрыми шагами идёт туда, откуда недавно пришёл.

Газон на стадионе не казался скользким ровно до того момента, когда Джено окликнул его сзади, явно пытаясь догнать, и Донхёк сам побежал. Продолжалась данная погоня недолго и даже не до конца длинного поля, потому что в итоге Хёк наступил на шнурок (а ведь Ренджун предупреждал его) и очень некрасиво грохнулся на землю. Он так и остался, почти в той же позе, что упал, когда Джено догнал его и присел зачем-то рядом (только не падая из-за собственной невнимательности, а аккуратно садясь на траву).

Лежавший безалаберно, Ли решает перевернуться на спину и сложить руки на груди, делая многострадальное лицо при этом. Ли, догонявший его, просто сидит буквально в метре от другого парня и смотрит.

— Ну и чего ты на меня смотришь? — Хёк не выдерживает первым и раздражённо смотрит в ответ. До этого он видел одногодку только периферическим зрением, но сейчас впервые рассматривает его.

— Не знаю, — Джено неловко улыбается и начинает разминать костяшки пальцев, нервничая. У него чёрные волосы, очаровательная (Хёку хочется побить себя за такие мысли) улыбка и низкий голос, которым он произносит смущённо: — У тебя, это… Кеды, кстати, классные. Хоть ты и упал из-за них.

Донхёк не понимает почему, но эта ситуация его жутко смешит и он, прикрывая рот рукой, начинает беззвучно смеяться. Джено продолжает смотреть на него растерянно, но тоже улыбается, расслабляется и становится похож на большого кота.

— Не будешь больше убегать? — «кот» поднимается с всё ещё не очень тёплой земли первым и подаёт Донхёку руку.– Уже тепло, но не настолько, чтоб вот так вот валяться на школьном газоне.

— Мы подумаем над вашим предложением, — Ли принимает помощь и вместе с парнем идёт к Ренджуну и Марку, которые решили благоразумно пустить ситуацию на самотёк (как бы абсурдно это не звучало).

*

Так вышло, что и Ренджун, и Марк заняты какими-то своими делами слишком часто, поэтому Джено и Донхёк стали из-за этого нередко гулять только вдвоём. Иногда они просто бродят по городу, иногда слушают музыку у кого-то из них дома, иногда надоедают Джуну в книжном и «мешают ему работать». К Марку, который занят с отцом на озере, они перестали ходить после того, как он накричал на них за взятую без спроса лодку.

В общем, им было достаточно весело и вдвоём, поэтому Хёк за короткий промежуток времени смог полностью поменять своё мнение о Джено. Теперь он может называть парня своим другом, не боится сболтнуть лишнего и знает, что на иногда совсем уж резкие высказывания новый друг долго обижаться не будет.

Когда весна окончательно захватила бразды правления и везде стало тепло, парни решили, что это хорошая идея часто проводить большую часть дня где-то в городском парке. Они устраиваются где-то там, сидя на пледе, который обязательно возьмёт кто-то из них, разговаривая о чём-то или читая комиксы, книги, слушая радио, — в общем, чувствуя себя отлично, в компании друг друга.

В один из таких дней ребята сидели под старым деревом, в который раз слушая тихое радио. Причудливые тени листьев иногда колышутся, создавая свою, неповторимую атмосферу поздней весны. Джено сидит, прикрыв глаза, а Донхёк лежит на его плече, бездумно просматривая ленту социальной сети. Ни с того ни с сего первый подаёт голос, хотя до этого оба долгое время молчали:

— Как думаешь, почему люди выбирают парк, а не лес?

— В лесу нет детских площадок и ужасных лавочек, — не задумываясь особо отвечает.– А ещё там не так безопасно, дикие звери и всё такое...

— Дикие звери?

— Ага. Волки, например. Часто слышу, как в лесу воют, и это пугающе. Ты разве никогда не слышал? И, знаешь, мало ли, что там ещё, кроме волков, водится. Мне кажется, никто об этом даже не пытался узнать больше.

— Какие опасные звери, кроме волков, там могут быть-то? — не унимается Джено.

Хёк молчит, не зная, как лучше выкрутиться из этой ситуации. Вроде, это он с пеной у рта доказывал Ренджуну ещё недавно, что в оборотней не верит, но и не стоит забывать о том единственном близком контакте с большим чёрным волком. Это точно не обычный зверь. _Он не может быть обычным зверем_. При мыслях об этом, сердце Донхёка начинает в страхе биться быстрее, а голову немного кружит от странных мыслей. Ситуация будто повторяется сейчас, хотя он просто сидит в парке с другом и разговаривает о чём-то только близком к лесу и теме волков.

Джено хмыкает:

— Неужели, в оборотней веришь?

Хёк почти молниеносно находиться:

— Что-о-о? Нет, конечно! Это всё сказочки да легенды. Я уже не ребёнок и не верю во всё это, — он зачем-то толкает друга в бок локтем, вставая с чужого (удобнейшего) плеча.

Брюнет хитро улыбается, снова становясь похожим на кота из-за прищуренных глаз:

— А что, если я оборотень?

Донхёк к таким поворотам событий готов явно не был и окончательно выпадает из жизни, когда Ли клацает на него зубами, а потом начинает мягко смеяться, заваливаясь на бок. Он показывает пальцем на Хёка, говоря о том, какой тот доверчивый и о его смешном выражении лица в момент удивлённого испуга.

После Джено будто бы забывает о сказанном, а Донхёк правда не может выкинуть его слова из головы.

Хёк вечерами начинает читать про волков, рисует их в своём скетчбуке и несколько на больших альбомных листах, чтоб после повесить на стену. Он зацикливается на этом, читая легенды об оборотнях на больших переменах и снова стараясь убежать от Джено. А тот будто и не пытается за ним гоняться больше, просто здоровается, если они пересекаются, может, иногда спрашивает, как дела, и на этом всё.

Апогей зацикленности на волках и Ли Джено случается тогда, когда удаётся-таки повидаться с Ренджуном где-то за пределами школы и только вдвоём. Они договорились о встрече в кафе, чтоб вместе порисовать и немного поработать над ошибками друг друга в этом плане. Сидели тихо, каждый в своих набросках, когда Хуан поинтересовался:

— Это Джено, но с собачьими ушками.? — он не хотел чем-то обидеть и выглядел даже смущённым, спрашивая. Донхёк и сам смутился, понимая, что он всё это время вырисовывал на листе.

— Я просто рисовал, не задумываясь о чём-то конкретном. Это чистая случайность, — Ли в растерянности кинул карандаш на стол и осел на мягком сидении.

— Всё нормально, не переживай, — Ренджун отпивает яркий апельсиновый сок из стакана, а Хёк в это время хочет кричать, что, нет, не нормально это. Он уже некоторое время после того злополучного дня в парке рисует Джено, волков, а теперь ещё и Джено с волчьими ушами. Это не совсем нормально и по ощущениям потихоньку переходит в одержимость. Хочется схватиться руками за голову и завыть, совсем как те самые волки (или один-единственный такой зверь) в лесу.

Но Ли не воет и не скулит даже тогда, когда понимает, что очень сильно соскучился за своим новоизбранным другом. Они не виделись несколько недель после окончания занятий, и осознание этого бьёт больно в район солнечного сплетения, заставляя сгибаться пополам. От тоски и общего упадка сил Хёк, особо не задумываясь о последствиях, бредёт по направлению к дому Джено.

Он доходит до низкого деревянного заборчика, до несмазанной, хлипкой на вид калиточки и останавливается, держась за один из столбиков. Ли Джено собственной персоной сидит в тени веранды и делает невероятно удивлённое лицо, при виде Донхёка. Оба молчат до того, как первый не решается выйти на солнце, приветствуя второго.

— Мы давно не виделись, Хёк-а, я приятно удивлён, — парень так мило улыбается, что хочется то ли врезать ему, то ли прямо сказать, что скучал безумно.

— Я просто соскучился, — Донхёк выбирает второе. Он смотрит за тем, как на лице Ли расцветает виноватая улыбка и невольно тянется рукой к его голове, чтоб погладить по волосам аккуратно. Джено только больше улыбается, немного склоняя голову набок.

— Не мог выкинуть слова об оборотнях из головы? — он всё ещё улыбается, только теперь уголками глаз, как он это умеет, и смотрит по-доброму, так, что у Хёка сердце трепещет во всех хороших и плохих смыслах. Донхёк кивает. Джено зачем-то тоже кивает, а потом добавляет: — В каждой шутке есть доля правды, так?

Донхёк снова кивает. Его пальцы всё ещё путаются в чёрных волосах другого парня. Они смотрят друг на друга, не решаясь что-то ещё говорить. И снова Джено решается подать голос:

— Если ты не боишься… Я бы мог, нет, _я бы хотел_ тебе показаться.

Донхёк не признаётся в том, что боится на самом деле безумно. А Джено не добавляет слово «снова» нарочно, не хочет быть слишком очевидным. Всё это странно и супер неловко для них обоих, просто говорить прямо не в привычке.

Они идут в сторону леса по широкой дороге, снова разговаривая обо всём на свете. Джено понимает, что, как ни крути, ему комфортно с этим странным парнем, который в последнее время немного повернулся на волках (он знает от своих источников). Он часто смотрит на Хёка, вечно восхищённого чем-то во время рассказов, улыбается широко, а ещё думает, что им повезло суметь сойтись и начать общаться. Ли Донхёк замечательный.

Они останавливаются в лесу возле огромного дерева, ветви которого ещё в самом низу ствола разошлись так, что между них можно спокойно сесть, что и делает Хёк по указанию друга. Джено становится в нескольких шагах перед ним и несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает. Он тихо произносит:

— Ты… всё это время был прав. Наверное, будет сложно, но постарайся не пугаться, — он не сдерживается и улыбается ещё раз краешком рта.

После этого он жмурится, хмурит брови и с его телом начинают происходить некоторые метаморфозы. Появляется несколько глубоких складок между бровями, волосы на руках и ногах, что видно из-за летних шорт, чуть больше темнеют и на руках вырастают когти. Парень открывает глаза, и на несколько моментов они отливают ярко-голубым, будто сверкая в тени.

Донхёк шокирован, конечно же, но после всех тех легенд об оборотней, что он прочёл, эти маленькие превращения кажутся ему сущим пустяком. Он изумлённо смотрит на Ли, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, но в итоге говорит первое пришедшее в голову:

— То есть всё это время тем волком был ты? Умеешь превращаться полностью? — получая утвердительный кивок от волчонка, продолжает: — Ты мог просто познакомиться со мной и ходить со школы вместе, а не сталкерить, бродя между деревьями. Ли Джено, зачем всё усложнять?

Парень только разводит руками и, на глазах светлея, спрашивает:

— То есть ты вообще не боишься? — Хёк на это мотает головой из стороны в сторону, Джено делает несколько маленьких шажков ближе.– А что, если на самом деле укушу? — он показывает передние клыки, которые явно стали длиннее, и шутливо махает когтистой «лапой» в сторону мальчика. Донхёк ловит его руку на лету и сжимает двумя своими ладошками, смотря оборотню прямо в глаза:

— Совсем не боюсь тебя, можешь даже не стараться.

— У тебя слишком быстро бьётся сердце, не ври.

— Это не совсем из-за страха, и лучше разобраться с ним чуть позже.

*

Джено смело берёт Донхёка за руку, когда они ходят куда-то вместе, иногда даже переплетает их пальцы в замочек, посматривая на другого парня постоянно, но на большее его не хватает. Подспудно оба знают, что нравятся друг другу не совсем, как друзья. Так же, как до этого Хёк догадался, что его друг-не-друг на самом деле оборотень, так и сейчас Джено совсем не прячет нежность во взгляде и замечает знаки внимания в свою сторону. Однако что-то продолжает мешать сделать новый романтический шаг.

Несколько раз Донхёк пытался проявить инициативу, тянулся за поцелуем, но Джено в каждый из них умело изворачивался, смущённо улыбаясь и махая руками в сторону Ли. Хёк даже начал нарочно искать какие-то поводы быть как можно ближе к парню или даже создавать их самостоятельно. И всё равно впустую.

Дело шло к средине лета, когда не то волк, не то кот пришёл утром к Донхёку и с серьёзным лицом заявил:

— Сегодня я официально приглашаю тебя на свидание.

Хёк скептически смотрит на него, вскидывая брови. На чужом лице появляется лёгкий румянец, когда взгляд замечают. Джено приглашает его на вечерний праздник в городе и после быстро ретируется. Был бы он волком в этот момент, возможно, убегая прочь, поджимал бы хвост. Ли хмыкает, задумываясь ненадолго о таких резких изменениях в поведении парня.

Если в начале лета Ренджун и Марк иногда гуляли с ними двумя, то теперь они оба уехали с семьями. Об однофамильце Хёк ничего не знает, но точно уверен, что Джун у родственников матери. Каждый год уезжают туда всей семьёй, и раньше Ли оставался в городе совсем один. Он почти не выходил из дому и только иногда переписывался с Хуаном. В принципе, свои переписки они сохранили, только вот теперь Донхёк не сидит в своей комнате неделями, потому что появился Джено.

Они снова вместе идут к центру, держась за руки. Обычно к вечеру становится прохладно, и тёплая рука Джено кажется настоящим спасением от холода. Он объясняет, что сегодня будут запускать салюты, поэтому в парке всё украсили и кофейни работают допоздна.

— Джено-я, а ты понимаешь, что нравишься мне? — спрашивает Ли, когда они купили себе какао и заняли скамейку вдали от основного праздника.

— Д-да, — отвечает он.– Это взаимно, но… Я чувствую себя странно.

— У тебя же были раньше девушки, в чём проблема?

— Но ты же не девушка, — он заглядывает Донхёку в глаза. Хёк давно уже забрался на скамейку с ногами и положил их поверх ног Джено. Он двигается ближе, приобнимая чужие плечи. Стаканчик с остатками какао ставит позади себя и второй рукой несмело прикасается к чужой груди. Джено накрывает его кисть своей ладонью. Донхёк чувствует, как в груди парня сердце бьётся, а вдохи делаются немного неравномерно. Впервые испуганным кажется не он, а его предмет воздыхания.

— А есть ли вообще разница? — Хёк говорит, расслабляюще водя пальцами по его грудной клетке. Джено останавливает, переплетая их пальцы снова. Происходящее кажется нереальным. Особенно учитывая то, что ещё весной Донхёк отрицал реальность оборотней, а теперь держится за руки и хочет поцеловать живое доказательство их существования. Ли продолжает: — Если ты чувствуешь примерно то же, что и я, то почему бы не попробовать? За всё время, проведённое с тобой, я выяснил, что волки не кусаются, поэтому не боюсь.

— Будь осторожен, а, вдруг, я всё-таки кусаюсь? — Джено улыбается, уменьшая расстояние между ними двумя максимально. Он успокаивается, вдыхая чужой запах, смешанный с шоколадным ароматом. _Так сладко._

Неподалёку начали запускать фейерверки, от чего Хёк вздрогнул, но не отпрянул из-за этой мелочи. Всё сейчас по сравнению с до безобразия близким Ли Джено кажется незначительным.

— Тогда кусай нежно, по-другому не надо.

Джено говорит «хорошо» перед губами Донхёка, наконец, позволяя ему поцеловать себя. Это прикосновение длится всего-то несколько мгновений, но вызывает в душе такую же яркую и красочную бурю эмоций, как вспышки салюта на небе. Они оба прикрывают веки, целуясь ещё несколько раз. Рука оборотня-волчонка на затылке Хёка, их крепко сжатые ладони, привкус шоколада. Когда они отрываются от поцелуев, глаза Джено отдают ярко-голубым цветом в темноте, а у Донхёка они сияют сами по себе. Парни улыбаются друг другу, давая дорогу новым чувствам и новым открытиям в своих жизнях.

— Обещаю, что буду кусать тебя только с любовью, — говорит Джено, всё же легонько прижимая зубами чужой кончик носа. Хёк после громкого «эй», дует губы, но не обижается на самом деле. Как волчонок терпит его колкости, так и он готов терпеть такие странные проявления влюблённости. Наверное, в этом главная фишка их новых отношений.


End file.
